This invention applies to an apparatus for extinguishing and prevention of fires and comprises a water cistern which hangs on a rope underneath a helicopter and is filled with water through gates in its lower portion by sinking the cistern in a water source and which is discharged by opening the gates above the seat of fire.
In the extinguishing of for instance forest and marsh fires, the fastest access to the seat of fire is by air, e.g. by helicopter. To the helicopter can be attached different cisterns containing water for fire-extinguishing.